1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable swimming pool heater cover system and more particularly pertains to covering a swimming pool heater and for providing protection from the elements while not being used for extended periods of time, the covering and protecting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cover systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cover systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting pool heaters from the elements are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior are devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe an adjustable swimming pool heater cover system that allows for covering a swimming pool heater and for providing protection from the elements while not being used for extended periods of time, the covering and protecting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the adjustable swimming pool heater cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a swimming pool heater and for providing protection from the elements while not being used for extended periods of time, the covering and protecting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable swimming pool heater cover system which can be used for covering a swimming pool heater and for providing protection from the elements while not being used for extended periods of time, the covering and protecting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.